shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Pirates and Sprenger Pirates Clash
'Zoro-san's part' On an island in the New World, the Sprenger Pirates took a break from their journey. They heard that the crew of Sasagawa Kenshin is on the island, so they decided to stop there for a while, since one of the members of the Sprenger Pirates, Alaude Hasegawa wants to fight Kenshin. They search the entire island, but they are not able to find anyone. After a few hours, they decide to leave the island, and right in the moment when they were about to leave, Takahashi notices a few people on the beach. Takahashi:*serious face*That man... Takahashi notices a man with silver hair and with a large smile on his face that is standing near a guy with red hair and a girl. Takahashi:*serious face*Alaude...isnt that, Nagasaki Silvers?A member of the Mafia Pirates? Alaude, the vice-captain of the crew comes near Takahashi to check if he was right. Alaude:*serious face*I think you might be right...but I dont see Sasagawa Kenshin between them. Alaude suddenly gets excited. Alaude:*smiles*But still...those persons are Yoshiaki and Risa...another 2 members of the Mafia Pirates. That means Sasagawa Kenshin is close. Takahashi...gather the crew, we're going after them!! The members of the Sprenger Pirates gather and come off their ship together, advancing towards the 3 Mafia Pirates members. After they get pretty close, Risa notices them and becomes suspicious. Risa:*serious face*Those persons are famous pirates...do you think they have something against us? Silvers:*smiles*I dont know... Silvers unties his necktie and prepares to battle. Silvers:*smiles*But if they are looking for problems, they are in the right place. Yoshiaki:*serious face*Dont be a fool...we are just 3, while they are 12. We dont have how to defeat them, I better go to find my brother, Shuji. Silvers:*smiles*And you think they will just let us run away? Yoshiaki:*serious face*... Silvers:*smiles*As I though... Risa:*serious face*I think we can handle them for a while...but I hope Shuji and the rest will come here soon. The Sprenger Pirates come at a very close distance to the 3 Mafia Pirates. The captain of the crew, Tyson, walks at some distance from the rest and sits on a rock. Tyson:*serious face*This is the fight you wanted, Alaude, you're free to fight...but I wont interfere. Alaude:*smiles*Thanks, captain. Alaude slowly unsheats his sword and points it at the 3 Mafia Pirates. Alaude:*smiles*Guys...attack them...I will prepare for Sasagawa Kenshin's arrival. 'AkiharaShizuka's part' Three members from the Sprenger Pirates come closer to Alaude: two boys with black hair and a girl with her head covered by a hood. Kai *smirks*: Leave them to us, Alaude. Crow: They don't seem like much of a challenge. We'll take them out without much effort. Hana: It will end soon. Alaude: I'm counting on you three. *''The three start dashing towards Silvers, Yoshiaki and Risa. '' *''They combine their attacks in order to make a stronger one and finish the opponents quickly. '' *''Risa pushes the two mates so they can dodge as well, and get out of the attack's way.'' *''After their attacked missed, Kai, Crow and Hana start looking for their targets, wondering where did they dissapear. '' *''Suddenly, they find themselves being sent flying a few meters. '' *''They stand up and look with anger at the ones who appeared behind them and kicked them.'' Silvers *smiles* : Guess it's time to select our targets. Yoshiaki: I think we already did that. Silvers *still smiling*: But that was completely random. Let's do it properly. Risa *serious face*: We have no time for that. The three Sprenger Pirates members start attacking again and they clash with the three Mafia Pirates members in this way: Silvers vs Kai, Yoshiaki vs Crow and Risa vs Hana. Silvers and Yoshiaki deliver some kicks and punches to their oppenents, but Kai and Crow don't hold back and start attacking toghether. Yoshiaki *sighs*: So troublesome...Silvers, let's split those two! Silvers *smiles*: No problem! They clash with their oppenents once again and make sure they won't attack toghether again. Silvers *still smiling* : I won't let you get out of here, since your opponent is me. Kai: You know, you're smile is creeping me out. Silvers: Oh, really? Too bad then. Everyone should smile. Silvers succesfully delivers a strong hit to Kai. Kai *smirks* : You're not that bad. Crow tries to escape Yoshiaki, but he catched his arm and performs a powerful throw. Yoshiaki: You said that you will take me and my crew mates down without much effort. Are you even trying? Or you can't do anything without the help of the others? Crow kicks Yoshiaki in the face and send him flying. Crow: Watch your mouth. Yoshiaki *stands up*: I see. Then, let's continue this way Meanwhile, Hana sends many attacks towards Risa, but she dodges every single one. Hana: When are you going to attack? Or you plan on doing this until you collapse. Risa: You'll see for youself. Hana attacks one more and Risa dodges it by jumping quite high. Hana: Hmm...so you can something like that as well. Risa ignores her and starts spinning before coming back to the ground. Sky Wheel *''While still spinning, Risa aproaches Hana and kicks her a few times. '' *''Hana powerfully hits the ground and caughs some blood.'' Hana: You...you were this strong... *stands up* But don't think that's enough to bring me down. Risa: That's fine with me. *''Risa starts running towards Hana and jumps again, attempting to kick her.'' *''Hana puts her hands in front of her in order ti block it and starts pushing Risa away.'' *''Risa falls and hits the ground.'' *''Hana tries to attack while her opponent is still down, but Risa moves quickly out of the way.'' Hana: I'm starting to understand your fighting style. You can't attack on the ground, but in the air it's a different situation. Risa: So what about it? *''Risa jumps again but this time she points her fist at Hana.'' Sky Comet Punch *''Hana catches her arm, spins a bit and lets her go.'' *''Risa is sent flying some meters and the ground where her fist hit craks.'' Hana: Just like I thought. It's exactly the opposite for defence. Risa: Hmmm so you figured that out. But don't think that will help you, since the three of us are not planning on losing! Category:Zoro-san Category:AkiharaShizuka Category:Collaboration